Ta Main
by OrqueIdee
Summary: Sasuke repense à ces 5 dernières années le temps d'une chanson. Il repense à ce qu'il aurait pu faire et ne pas faire, ce qu'il aurait pu dire et ne pas dire. SongFic, léger SasuNaru, Sasuke est sûrement OOC.


_Titre_ : Ta main.

_Auteur_ : 'OrqueIdée'

_Disclaimer_ : J'aurai bien aimé les avoir pour Noël mais personne ne me les a appporté !

_Couple_ : Euh... SasuNaru léger.

_Note_ : Milles excuses pour les faute d'orthographes. J'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois, il y en a toujours quelques unes.

**

* * *

****Tu sais que j'ai du mal,**

**Encore à parler de toi,**

Cela fait 3 jours que j'ai appris la nouvelle. 3 jours que la guerre à Konoha est terminée. Tu sais j'aurais aimé qu'elle se termine autrement. Qu'il n'y ait pas tous ces morts sur votre conscience. J'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait surtout pas la tienne. Car, tu sais, ça fait si mal…

**Il parait que c'est normal,**

**Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là.**

Non ce n'est pas normal. Tu ne devais pas mourir. Pas toi, le ninja le plus fort et le plus imprévisible de notre génération. Celui qui ensoleillait mes journées quand j'étais encore là, même si j'aurais préféré mourir que de te l'avouer. À quoi bon à présent ? Tu ne pourras plus le savoir, de toute façon…

**Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre,**

**Quand je te croise dans les photos,**

J'ai mal au cœur quand je te vois sur cette photo. Cette photo de l'équipe 7 où toi et moi boudons les bras croisés avec Sakura au milieu qui fait un énorme sourire. L'époque où l'on formait encore une équipe. Je peux m'en mordre les doigts à présent. Je la garde parce qu'en la regardant ça me fait tellement de bien mais aussi tellement de mal. Mais tu sais pour rien au monde je ne la jetterai. Elle reste le seul souvenir que j'ai de toi.

**Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,**

**Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.**

Bien sûr que mon cœur te pense. Cela fait bientôt 5 ans qu'il ne fait que ça. Alors quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, il s'est brisé en milles morceaux.

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

Ça fait trop mal d'entendre les gens nous dire que c'est « comme ça ». Ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça. Je sais que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de partir.

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

Oui, j'aurais vraiment voulu tenir ta main une dernière fois. Avant que tu ne fermes à jamais les yeux. Peut-être que si j'étais revenu avant au lieu de songer à devenir plus fort et de venger ma famille, j'aurai pu rester auprès de toi au moment où tu mourrais. D'ailleurs, tu sais, je n'ai même plus envie de tuer mon frère. Je dois vraiment être malade.

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

Mon chagrin ne s'atténuera probablement jamais. Je t'aimais trop pour ça. J'ai passé plus de cinq ans sans te voir mais j'avais l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Maintenant que je sais que je ne te reverrais jamais, j'ai tellement mal au cœur.

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins,**

**Que tu m'entends.**

Tu ne m'entends sûrement pas mais je te le dit comme même : Je t'aime.

J'aurais seulement aimé te le dire plus tôt.

**C'est dur de briser le silence,**

**Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,**

Quand je les ai vus célébrer la fin de la guerre et leur victoire, j'étais tellement en colère contre eux. Contre nos anciens coéquipiers. Comment pouvaient-ils sourire et rire ensemble alors que toi tu étais parti ? Caché dans les arbres, j'ai bien vu Sakura s'éclipser du restaurant Ichiraku, rentrer chez elle pour sûrement pleurer ta disparition.

**C'est dur de combattre l'absence,**

**Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**

Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à admettre que je ne reverrais plus jamais ton visage, ton sourire si merveilleux, ton rire un peu enfantin et un peu bête parfois, tes petites moustaches qui font de toi un vrai renard. C'est à cause de ce maudit Kyubi que tu n'es plus là, pourquoi s'est-il emparé de ton corps pour enfin le laisser ? Bien sûr il n'a pas envahi Konoha comme tout le monde l'avait prédit mais il t'a prit toi. Et c'est encore plus dur…

**Et personne ne peut comprendre,**

**On a chacun sa propre histoire.**

Personne ne peut comprendre notre histoire. Ils me donnent envie de vomir quand ils disent que la douleur va passer au fil des mois, des années. Comment peuvent-ils savoir ce que je ressens ? T'aimaient-ils autant que moi je t'aimais ? Je crois que je me maudirais toute ma vie pour ne jamais te l'avoir dit.

**On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,**

**Que la peine devienne dérisoire.**

Ils me font bien rire. Ils ne te connaissaient pas, ils te méprisaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ton absence devient insurmontable. Mon cœur s'émiette à chaque endroit où je vais. Parce que n'importe où je vais, l'endroit me rappelle sans cesse toi et ton sourire.

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

Je ne peux définitivement pas accepter que cela se termine comme cela. Parce que ça semble juste impensable que toi, Naruto, tu disparaisses comme ça. Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de te revoir une seule fois…

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

J'ai vu Sakura s'acharner pour te ramener malgré qu'elle sache que c'était fini. Elle aussi ne voulait pas te perdre car tu étais devenu son meilleur ami au fil du temps. Pour elle aussi c'est dur d'admettre que tu ne sois plus là. Alors elle tient ta main une dernière fois sachant qu'elle ne te reverra jamais.

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

J'ai vu tes amis pleurer près de ton corps sans vie. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei. Ino et Shikamaru sont à genoux près de Choji qui a été tué par un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Eux aussi savent qu'ils viennent de perdre quelqu'un d'unique dans leurs vies.

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

Toute ma vie je ne cesserai de me dire que c'est de ma faute. Je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir tes si jolis yeux bleus qui pétillaient sans cesse de joie.

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins,**

**Que tu m'entends.**

M'entends-tu Naruto là où tu es ? M'entends-tu crier mon désespoir, seul dans la nuit ?

**Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,**

**D'avoir été au moins un jour,**

J'aurais voulu te dire que j'étais fier de t'avoir connu. D'avoir formé l'équipe 7 avec toi et Sakura. Je suis fier d'avoir eu certains de tes sourires pour moi, tes mimiques que tu faisais lorsque tu étais vexé, te voir manger une dizaine de bols de ramens sans être malade.

**Un peu ton ami et ton frère,**

**Même si la vie a ses détours.**

Je suis aussi fier de t'avoir eu comme ami. Car tu étais pour moi le frère que j'avais perdu lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Tu avais réussi à guérir certaines de mes blessures grâce à ta présence. Juste celle-ci suffisait à me rendre heureux.

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

Et même si je ne veux toujours pas accepter que je doive vivre sans jamais te revoir, je me fais à l'idée que tu es mort et que je ne pourrai rien n'y changer. Et j'essaie de me dire que tu es heureux là-haut avec tes parents et Jiraiya et que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années.

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

Alors je m'en vais vers Konoha. Je passe à peine la porte du village que Isumo et Kotetsu* me sautent dessus, un kunai sous la gorge. Et moi je me laisse faire, après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

Je sais que je vais être tué, jamais ils ne voudront d'un déserteur dans le village. Mais je m'en fiche car je ne pense qu'à ton sourire.

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

Et leur décision tombe. Elle tombe comme un immense soulagement, je serais tué demain matin. Et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins**

**Que tu m'attends.**

Et quand arrive le moment tant attendu, je ferme les yeux et ton visage souriant apparait. Alors je souris et meurt tranquillement.

Parce que je sais que je vais te rejoindre, Naruto.

* * *

Voilà ma première SongFic ! Vos impressions, vos critiques ?


End file.
